


Reasons Tony Stark is a Dad and Peter Parker is a Son

by spiffyjiffy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffyjiffy/pseuds/spiffyjiffy
Summary: 5 reason why Tony Stark is a Dad and 5 reasons why Peter Parker is a Son. It's what it says on the tin. Just some good short fluff about Tony loving Peter and Peter loving Tony. Mostly fluff, a little angst but like not really. You'll get what I mean when you read it.





	Reasons Tony Stark is a Dad and Peter Parker is a Son

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first fanfic... like ever. I was bored one night, didn't want to study or sleep and my youtube recommended was looking bland so I decided hey lets write a fanfic. I've been reading fanfic for like 7 years now and I figured what time like 11:30PM to whip out something short and cute. I love the Peter and Tony mentor/father-figure relationship so much, it is so precious and natural it seemed like the right place to start. Anyways on to the content

5 Reasons Why Tony Stark is a Dad  
1\. He would definitely be throwing around Dad Jokes once he got comfortable with how close he and Peter had become since Germany. He would never admit that he was terrified the first time one of these joke involuntarily slipped out of his mouth, but he was relieved when Peter took it in stride.  
2\. He hates when Steve talks to Peter because he secretly thinks his spider baby will like Steve and his #AmericanWay better. One of Tony’s worst fears is that Peter will find someone better to be his mentor and leave him behind.  
3\. He would be in the middle of a technology binge not realizing it was his day to watch Peter, because at this point its basically joint custody between him and May, but don’t you dare think he would not chug galloons of coffee just to make sure he can get the most of Peters visit. Unfortunately, the coffee never seems to help with those darn Disney Movies, they’ve got a knack for knocking him out.  
4\. He feels pride surge through him whenever Peter simply tinkers with him in his lab. He knows Peter is smart, he hears it in their daily conversations, but to see his kid in action proves that he’s done at least one good thing with his life.  
5\. He loves how DUM-E, U, and ButterFingers all happily accept Pete cause now he can say all his children get along

5 Reasons Why Peter Parker is a Son  
1\. He would totally embrace Mr. Stark’s Dad Jokes, they caught him off guard at first, but hell would he feel loved when he saw how far they’d come.  
2\. Peter thinks Mr. Captain America has had a rough time adjusting to the 21st century. He enjoys hearing about his stories from the war and he gets how hard it must be to lose everyone you once knew. He thinks Mr. Captain America doesn’t deserve to be hated because he is good guy trying his best. Though the one thing he doesn’t agree with is how easily Mr. Stark forgave him. Peter plays nice because Mr. Rogers is a kind man but if he were to lift another finger against Mr. Stark he would not hesitate to utterly destroy him.   
3\. When Peter enters the workshop, he KNOWS when Mr. Stark has been binging. He sees the stacks of unwashed coffee mugs and can smell the muggy air that Mr. Stark has been sweating in for no less than 53 hours. While Mr. Stark is zipping across the room, realizing he doesn’t know where the plans for his new upgrades are, Peter sneakily switches the coffee in the pot to decaf. He entertains Mr. Starks bubbly personality for a good 2 hours before settling down for a Disney Movie with Mr. Stark falling asleep in approximately 10 seconds. It doesn’t bother Peter, he enjoys caring for Mr. Stark especially when he forgets to care for himself.  
4\. Peter could be making something as simple as his web formula, which he knows like the back of his hand, and Tony will always sing praise. Peter knows it is just his way of being a good mentor, but it still makes Peter’s heart burst when he hears them.  
5\. DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers welcomed him with open arms. DUM-E especially loved making peter smoothies when he came home after school. It was one of these times that Peter overheard his dad sweetly whisper, “Look at all my children getting along”.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say go easy on me since this is my first fanfic but eh whatever, praise me or roast me its up to you :P


End file.
